


Little Sherlock’s letter to Santa

by Lothlorienne



Series: Tumblr challenges [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienne/pseuds/Lothlorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title explains it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sherlock’s letter to Santa

Dear Santa,

I’m getting closer to finding out where you are. But it could be a lot easier for me if you just came to my house this Christmas. I know you ask Mummy to buy the presents for me because I saw her hide them in the cupboard she thinks I can’t reach. Oh, thank you for the toys, they are really nice and I think the chemistry set is already my favourite but the scarf was really soft too.  
So I know the presents are already in my house, but could you come anyway? I really want to ask you how the reindeers work, and why the sleigh is so small, I mean too small to carry all the presents for everyone. Mycroft says the sleigh is like the Tardis, but I don’t understand the logic of that one show so I don’t like to watch it anymore.  
Okay I know that Mummy will take this letter to you, I am not allowed to mail it myself because she knows I’ll go to the address to come look for you (like I did last Christmas, and then everyone got mad), and I hope she won’t read it before giving it to you, if she does then MUMMY GO AWAY PLEASE THIS PART IS ONLY FOR SANTA OKAY.  
I really like the presents, but what I really want is a strong person to stop the bullies when they say mean things to me because when they say something I pretend I don’t hear them but I do and then I get sad when I am at home and I don’t like that. And Mycroft walks me to school but during playtime no one wants to talk to me unless to say mean things and I want to know if it’s okay if you change that. So I want someone to stop the bullies. And he has to get my stuff back because the mean kids always take my books from me and I know where they keep them but I don’t want to go get them myself because then they’ll hit me again. So if my friend could get them for me then that would be nice.  
OKAY MUM IT’S GOOD TO LOOK NOW

Bye,  
Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Little John had written one as well:  
> archiveofourown.org/works/331841


End file.
